Twilight Town High
by Ravenrebel7
Summary: Zexion is a sophomore at Twilight Town high. His best friends Axel and Demyx live in his apartment. The next door neighbor is a cute blonde. What happens when they get snowed in at school by themselves. ZekuRoku


A pale hand snaked out from underneath a bundle of black blankets to slam down on a beeping alarm clock. It retreated quickly back into the warmth of the covers. Outside lazy snowflakes drifted pass the cracked curtains. The dark room was the total opposite to the cold winter land. Its black walls were covered with posters of Skillet and Linkin' Park. The hard, wood floor was covered with dirty clothes and trash. The small desk in the corner was the only thing that had any kind of organization. On top of it rested an open journal filled with pictures and writings. The small fan beside the journal caused the pages to turn. Pictures of black roses, of death, and of murder appeared one after another.

The door of the connecting bathroom creaked eerily as a small midnight cat slipped into the little room. Its sliver bell jingled as it leapt on to the closed toilet. The bathroom held a small sink that on its counter top held a small knife and a black hair brush. The only other thing in the room was a bottle of shampoo that sat on the shower's floor. The cat jumped when the closed bedroom slammed open and a flaming red head stalked into the room.

"Zeku, if you don't get up in five minutes. I swear to God that I will burn every single one of your books. One by one until all you have left is the ashes." Axel threatened. The mentioned dark teen just rolled over in his warm blankets. That threat had been used many times with no effect. Alex for maybe the first time in a year acted smarted and changed his threat. "If you don't get your butt of bed, I will drag you, personally, outside into the snow. Naked." Zexion jumped out of the bed violently. He was sure; Axel would follow out the second threat.

"I'm up." He murmured.

"Get dressed, shortie, before you freeze." Axel commanded, exhaling fire to warm up his hands. The red head walked over to the flapping journal as Zexion scrambled to find something to wear. Zexion picked a black t-shirt from a pile on the floor and pulled it over his head. He grabbed a discarded pair of jeans and tugged them up his legs. He looked up when Axel picked up his journal.

"Don't look at that." He exclaimed reaching for it but Axel held it out of his reach.

"Theses drawings are really good." He said back continuing to flip through the thin pages. He looked down at the midnight teen and smirked. "One of your shoes is black and the other is navy." He said. Zexion looked at his shoes and groaned. He snatched his black journal out of the red head's hands before turning to fix his shoes.

"Can't you go downstairs and make breakfast for me?" Zexion asked as he pulled on the right shoe.

"What if I want to stay up here and give you some trouble?" Axel smirked. He stepped behind Zexion, so that his chest was flush with younger one's back. He flicked his tongue over Zexion's ear. This caused the younger teen to arch back into Axel's strong grip.

"Axel… no, your with Demyx remember? Maybe you should go bug him." Zexion said struggling against the pyro.

"Ah come on Zeku… Give me a little something." Axel mouthed against the teen's throat.

"No. Axel, we're late for school anyways." Zexion said shoving off the older boy. Zexion grabbed his book bag from the floor and pushed Axel out his door and down the stairs.

In the kitchen Axel muttered something about going to deal with a problem. Zexion ignored him and grabbed blueberry Poptart and put it in the toaster. He sat down at their table and picked up the newspaper. The headline talked about a robbery in the neighboring town, Destiny islands. He heard a loud thud from upstairs.

"Axel? Demyx? Are you guys alright?" He called from his seat by the table. There was no answer except for another loud thud. He got up from the table and peeked out of the kitchen doorway. "Axel?" He called again before climbing the stairs. "Demyx?" He jumped when his cat appeared at the top of the stairs. He scooped his little kitten before heading to the pyro's room.

The wood door was open. Zexion pushed it all the way open to reveal Axel's messy room. Like Zexion's room there was clothes and trash on the floor. Hanging on the red wall hung a gray electric guitar. He stepped over a pile of clothes and walked towards the red head's bathroom. The small room was empty aside from twenty different hair products. Zexion quickly backtracked out of the room and across the hall to Demyx's room.

He knocked on the blue door. There was not answer so he pushed it open. He dropped his cat when he saw the scene. Demyx was being held flat against the floor by the red head above him. Zexion slapped his hand to his forehead. _**Axel was such a pervert, good lord.**_ He thought. He walked over to the kissing couple. Zexion kicked the red head in the side. Axel pulled away from the dirty blonde's lips below him.

"What was that for?" He growled at the short teen above the two of them.

"Because I do not appreciate my two best friends, that live in the same apartment with me, making out in front of me all the time." The bluenette stated. The dirty blonde below Axel looked up at Zexion with half lidded eyes. His blue eyes snapped opened when he realized who it was.

"Axel, I thought you said we wouldn't get caught this time." Demyx muttered as he pushed the other teen off of him.

"I thought we weren't." Axel answered back as he helped the other to his feet.

"What? Were you just going to not go to school today?" Zexion said looking up at the two taller teens.

"Uh… We didn't think of that." Demyx commented rubbing the back of his head.

"I was sure you didn't. Now if you don't hurry we're going to be late." The midnight teen said quickly exiting the room. He ran down the stair with Axel and Demyx on his heels. The shorter teen went in the kitchen and snatched his Poptart from the toaster. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He could hear Axel and Demyx arguing behind him about who got the last cherry Poptart. The bluenette shook his head covering is right eye with his hair once again.

"Come on." He called over his shoulder. He took a bite of his poptart and opened his apartment door. He walked out of the house quickly. But just as he stepped out of the door another person slammed into him. They both fell to the ground. Zexion opened his eyes in shock when he realized that when they had fallen, their lips had connected. The person above quickly pulled away.

"Hi…" The short blonde above him breathed.

"Can you get off of me please?" Zexion asked as he looked straight into the blonde's piercing blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry." The blonde sat up straddling Zexion's hips before getting up. Zexion felt his face heat up as the blonde offered his hand. Zexion took it and the blonde above him pulled him to his feet. "I'm Roxas by the way. Sorry for running into you and…" Roxas cut off hiding his blush by looking at his converses.

"Yeah it's okay. I'm fine so it's okay. I'm Zexion." Zexion smiled at the short blonde in front of him. Zexion looked him up and down. Roxas was wearing tight black skinny jeans that fitted his body well. His chest was covered with a black tank top and red plaid button up shirt.

"So, where were you headed?" Roxas asked as Axel and Demyx came out of the apartment.

"Twilight Town High School," Zexion answered back. "I'm a sophomore and my friends Axel and Demyx are juniors." Axel smirked as he wrapped his arm around Demyx's shoulders.

"Sup Blondie." Axel smirked catching Zexion's eye with his own green ones.

"Don't call me that." Roxas snapped back. "I go to Twilight Town High too. I'm a sophomore; I wonder why I don't see you at school."

"It's because he is to quiet it to be noticed." Demyx answered for him.

"Shut up Demyx!" The midnight teen yelled smacking the back of the dirty blonde's head.

"So do you want to walk to school with us?" Axel asked.

"Sure." Roxas said throwing his arm over Zexion's shoulder. The bluenette threw a surprised look over his shoulder at Axel.


End file.
